The invention relates to a discharge head for media, which in particular has means for the precisely controlled flow influencing of at least one medium, so that it is possible to deliver said medium optionally by manually operated pumping within close tolerances of flow rate and/or volume per time unit.
In particular, the discharge head has means for bringing together or combining at least two separately supplied or stored media, which can have different components with the same and/or a different aggregate state and which chemically or physically, e.g., by mixing, cooperate with one another at the latest in the vicinity of the discharge from an outlet.
Preferably, the media, particularly a gaseous and a liquid medium must cooperate in such a way as to produce a foam or froth with precisely determinable characteristics, e.g., a very stable, very finely structured foam.
For foam production or for the intense, thorough mixing of media, use can be made of a manually operable discharge device with which the air and liquid are combined and then forced through a porous permeable body. Therefore, the discharge device can be suitable for, in particular, easily foamable, flowable media, e.g., for numerous uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,622 discloses a foaming gun, in which compressed air enters from an annular nozzle surrounding a liquid nozzle into a mixing chamber. It thereby draws liquid from a container and mixes therewith in the mixing chamber before being discharged through foaming screens out of the opening thereof.